Bad habits die hard
by lxlynda
Summary: L is in a popular band,The Bad Habits, with some of our favorite characters. Light is his biggest fan and will do anything for him. Even kill. Then one day,at one a Bad Habits concert, he gets the oppurtunity of a life time... Title is decieving-no deaths


*DISCLAIMER*** I do not own death note in any way shape or form (unless you count all the merchandise that I have stuff in my dumpuva room)

Light watched intensely as the dark haired man pranced around the stage, sweat dripping down his forehead. He wiped it away with the back of his hand and continued singing.

This was Light's second time coming to one of their concerts-The Bad Habits. Usually, you couldn't even pay him to listen to any kind of rock music, but their lyrics had swayed him and made him realize that he wasn't the only one who thought that this world was going down fast. The lead singer, known only as L, was an odd person, to say the least, though he and Light had the same thought process.

L was rarely outside as opposed to his band mates, Mello, Matt, Near and Matsuda, who were always so full of life and energy(well, most of them) and eager to go out and make a fuss. They were basically like kids and L was their guardian.

He silently watched them and encouraged them or punished them, when the need maybe. Not to mention, he deals with them being lovey-dovey around him everyday. Mello was with Matt and they were very…active, whether people were around or not. Then there was Near and Matsuda, who were more platonic- the most you could ever see them do is hold hands or (rarely)kiss. Everyone had someone except for their most important member; he was all alone.

Though, it's not like he couldn't "get any"- there are thousand of girls in Japan, America and England who would literally maim someone else for the chance to have him, but L wanted something real. That's one of the things he sung about, looking for the right one,-not just a girl, though. No, he never specifies in his songs because he just wants love be it from a man or a woman.

This only made them more popular. People love openly bi/gay bands.

Back to the concert, now.

L was singing about how he would give up his own life if it would make the world stop spinning so fast. His voice filled Light ears, his head, his whole mind with ideas. Light wanted the world to be a pure and happy place for those who deserve it, and if L would give up his life for that, what would he do?

-A Month After the concert-

"L! L!" Mello shouted with a newspaper in his hands. "L, look at this!"

The blonde chocolate addict shoved the paper in front of L's face. "What, Mello? What's so important?"

"The headline! Read it, read it!"

L skimmed it quickly. It said that there had been a series of murders in Japan (where they had been touring currently). L shrugged. "So? There was just a bunch in the States. We can't do anything that we didn't already try."

Mello shook his head furiously. "No! That's not it! Keep reading!"

The older man complied. It went on to say that this was an odd and unpredictable situation; killers, thieves, rapist-all those guilty of crimes that had their cases dropped or not even considered due to "lack of evidence". L frowned and read on. There were many victims already, so much so that two or more people were believed to have done it, but they only started roughly a month ago.

Mello was staring at him, looking excited. "Well, L?"

He knew where this was going. "Well, what, Mello?"

"Can we try…." he started.

"No."

"And invest- wait, You didn't even let me finish! That's not fair!"

"Mello, we already discussed that we gave that up- we're not going to cruise around in our band van like Scooby Doo and the gang. We are performers now."

"But, L c'mon! We rock at it-no pun intended. You know that! Why can't we? You used to love solving cases…" Mello poked out his bottom lip as he pouted.

"You know why I don't want to solve cases any more. I don't want to lose anyone else close to me." He took the paper and threw it in the garbage can then reached a hand up to Mello's face and pushed back a hair from his forehead. "I don't want any of you to get hurt, Mello. You guys are all I have left."

Mello put his hand on L's. He smiled faintly. "I know, it's just…it's been so long and I wanted to refresh the memories." He shook his head. "But, I guess you're right. After what happened to Watari…well…never mind. I'll go now. It's my turn to get dinner."

"Very well then. 'Til later, Mello."

"Until later, L"

Mello left L alone to wallow in his reappearing misery over the death of the closest thing he ever had to a father. Watari, the man who owned the orphanage he, Mello, Matt and Near came from, was shot a few years back by the main suspect in a case they had been working on. He, being a man of 71 years old, died within minutes. His last words were mumbled to L while he was holding his bloody body.

They were : "Keep them safe".

And so L did. He watched the boys-and all the other people who actually listened to his lyrics-closely, never let any fans get too close, never let any boyfriends or girlfriends take advantage of them.

But no one was there to watch his back.

Light was smiling widely at his TV. On all the channels, people were talking about the killings that have been going on for the past month.

"There is little evidence in the case," the news reporter, Kiyomi Takada, stated. "The most police have found are few fabric strands and a possible foot print. We, at the station, encourage that everyone stay in past dark and don't travel alone. Don't forget to lock up the house when you leave and keep an eye out for any mysterious figures; if you spot thing out of the ordinary please contact the station-our number's on the bottom of the screen. I'm Kiyomi Takada, and this is Sakura TV."

At that point, the program ended. Light turned off the television and stretched. "Feh. Few strands of fabric? How pathetic- could the police lie any more?"

He knew they had found nothing. This man had killed over two dozen criminals in a month without so much as leaving a little drop of sweat. Light knew this for two reasons.

First, he, himself, had been investigating this case. They struggled over which bodies were connected and which ones weren't. This guy had enough brains to change up his strategy of killing every time; they never followed any patterns. This guy made sure no one saw him and if anyone did, he probably killed them already. He knew how to cover his tracks.

The thing is, most of the people murdered had done some kind of crime. They had indeed deserved it(though it didn't pardon what had been done to them) and the public agreed with this man's judgment. Though Light agreed with this too, he couldn't let that get in the way of the investigation.

The second reason, however, was quite simple; he was the killer.

He had access to police records, which is how he got the addresses of all the people he killed and what they did- that's how he decided how brutal their deaths should be. And, of course, when you're the chief of the Investigations Department, you know what to and not to do in order to get caught.

But, why would he do this? Why would he jeopardize his life- a good job, beautiful and loving wife, Misa Amane(a rising actress and model), and his loyal family? What could drive him to commit such crimes of violence, and still show up to work and say he's done all he can to help the case?

He did it for not only himself, but for the greater good of Japan. The crime rate had gone up by so much that some cops didn't even act upon half of the calls they got.

He did it for all the victims who couldn't get justice within the law. The ones who cry themselves to sleep every night, convinced it's their fault for not being there for their lost ones in their final moments.

He did it for the families that lost everything to the government that swore to keep them safe and protected from everything but them.

He did it for L.

-A Week Later, at The Bad Habits' Concert-

Mello and Matt just finished a twin guitar solo(?is that even possible?) and L picked back up singing, with Matsuda playing drums and Near playing a wicked keyboard beat.

L clapped his hands as he sung, encouraging the crowd to sing with him, which they did. He stared out at the thousands of men, women, and children chanting his lyrics. Most of them actually listened to what they were saying (the one that didn't were the majority if children).

Though he was just glancing over the people and not really looking, one particularly caught his eye- a young man with brown hair, way in the back, not singing along. The man had a stare so intense that it made L feel like time had frozen still when they locked eyes. He restrained a shiver, but this didn't interrupt his singing, just took his attention for a moment.

Light was standing in the far back, listening to L's soothing voice when he heard the crowd chant every line of the song with L. He looked up to see L scanning the crowd. He waited for the pair of eyes to make contact with his, and when they did, he sent him a message.

As the eyes met, Light stared hard at L, thinking _are you happy with the gift I gave you?_

-After The Concert-

The band, after every one of their concerts, take some time to go outside and talk to the fans. They were all so happy to see them, even the ones that had been there before. Most of them talked animatedly- some even tried to yank off something they were wearing.

L tried to spot the man who look so intense in the crowd, but failed(though he only tried for a second).

If he had looked a little harder, or maybe just a little bit more to the left, he would have noticed that the man, Light was entering the hotel that he-and his fellow band mates- had checked into. He rented out a room and waited for The Bad Habits to come in.

He had something important to discuss with L…

-An Hour Later-

Matt and Mello stumbled in through the revolving doors of the hotel, just barely keeping each other's pants up. The two of them had insisted on hitting the local bar before going to rest, 'to celebrate', they said. The truth is, they just wanted an excuse to get wasted-which they did.

Near and Matsuda got a little tipsy, but it was nothing to worry about. Near couldn't hold his liquor very well (being of extremely small size), while Matsuda could down as much as Mello or Matt if he wanted (and that was a lot).The worse with Near was slurring his words and being off balance- he almost fell approaching the building, landing on Matsuda's chest, making them both blush-but Matsuda was acting like his normal self; he always was easily amused and goofy.

L, on the other hand, didn't like to consume alcohol- he believed that it would lower his ability to process situations thoroughly (of course, it is true). However, there was always the fact that L was never too good at holding down his liquor either. He only had one and he could feel the affects of it already.

"Goodnight, everyone."

"Good night, L," Matsuda said, carrying Near in his arms.

Near hiccupped a little before answering. "See you in the morning, L…"

"Gud…night …people…" Mello just barely mumbled in between kisses with Matt, who just nodded.

Light watched the whole time, mentally pointing out who was wasted out of their minds and who was just a little bit overboard-then there was the one who was seemingly unharmed.

He made note of which hallway they all were going down. The pairs all went down the same hallway, the one that was to the left on the second floor, when you come up from the elevator. L, however, took the right hallway, all by himself.

Light watched them from the emergency staircase door. He waited until he was sure they all had locked up and rooted down in their rooms before setting out to L's room to confront him.

L was exhausted from their concert; all he want to do was shower and go to sleep, maybe even squeeze in a few minutes of TV. It's been so long since he's just had 'me time'.

He hauled himself over to the bathroom to start up the shower. It took the water a few tries to get the way he liked it, but it was worth the wait when he stepped in and felt it on his bare chest. He sighed contently. It felt so good.

Light listened outside of L's door, wondering when he should actually knock.

The shower was running now, and it'd be awfully rude to interrupt him. And so he waited.

L turned off the water and dried off quickly. He slipped on his pajama pants, snuggling into the big fluffy bed.

He held onto the pillow like one of his stuffed pandas back in England. He smiled; home is where he wanted to be now- England. Sure he didn't have that special someone waiting for him, but he had those certain someones waiting back at the orphanage for him. All the little kids loved him and looked up to him. He was their fathers and mothers, the ones they lost or never knew.

A little tear fell down his cheek. He missed home.

Light heard the water stop and decided that he would knock now. He gently tapped the door and got no response. He stood for a moment before trying again, a little harder. It took a minute but there was a creak heard on the other side of the door before it opened a crack.

"Hello? How may I help you?" L asked in his normal, indifferent voice.

"Um, I'd like to have a word with you, please," Light tried to seem indifferent too but he was so jittery on the inside that it was near impossible.

"Okay, I'm listening."

Light cleared his throat. "May I come in?"

L looked him up and down. _Well_, he thought, _he doesn't look too dangerous; actually, he looks pretty harmless_. "Do you have a weapon on you? Because, you realize, if you do, you can't come in."

"I swear on my life that I have no weapon on, around, or inside my person." He laughed a little.

L nodded cautiously. "You may come in- but I warn you, I _do_ know how to fight."

Light laughed again before following L inside.

He looked around the cozy room- it had a lot of pink and white in it.

"So, what do you need to talk about?" L yawned as he spoke.

"Well, I wanted you to know that I really enjoy your music; your lyrics are beautiful, to say the least. You are a revolutionary in your genre." He flashed a grin at L.

L smiled back. "Why, thank you. That's always nice to hear." He looked Light in the eyes and had the feeling that he had seen them before. "Were you at the concert tonight?"

"Yes, I was. You all were wonderful."

"Hmm. By any chance, were you in the far back?" Light nodded while staring intensely. "I thought so. I saw you and- I must say- that you have an extremely scary stare. No offense."

"None taken, but that brings me to the other thing I needed to say to you." He studied L even more.

"Go on…."

"Have you heard about the series of murders that's been going on in little old Japan?" His smirk widened.

L shivered unconsciously. This screamed "bad feeling" over it. "Ye~s…."

"Well, I have a secret I have to tell you."

The dark haired man took and involuntary step backwards. He couldn't speak because he knew something was going to down go and soon.

"I'm the murderer," he breathed. He inched himself closer to L, backing him up against a wall. "I killed all those people. By myself."

L's eyes were wide with terror- he was going to die here. All he could do was shake his head, mouth open in disbelief.

"And it was all for you." Light brought his hand up to L's face and caressed his cheek. "Just for you."

"No… I-I don't encourage violence…"

"Oh, L, you are so naïve. You can manipulate words to mean something else. Singing about all those innocent people who have suffered because of an injustice, who wouldn't get mad? I just actually did something."

Light gave L a once over, letting his hand slide from the man's cheek to his chest to his hip. He raised an eyebrow, thinking _I really want to go further_, but didn't want to scare L too much.

"Look, man…I'm trying to stop this violence, I would never want anyone to get hurt." L jumped when he noticed Light's creeping hand. A blush spread across his pale cheeks. "And don't try anything funny. There are monitors in all our rooms to make sure nothing happens." _Though they're only sound monitors, it's better than nothing_. "I will fight you off if I have to; you are a murderer and I don't take too kindly to them," he threatened.

"Ow, that hurts. After I do all this for you, you reject me?"

L glared at him hard. "I don't tolerate killers. You say that you did it for _me_, but I didn't _want_ that to happen! _I don't want you here_- _I don't even want to talk to you_, _you murderer!_ Just go away before I call the cops!" He roughly slapped Light's hand away.

Light, now obviously infuriated, returned the favor by slapping L across the face, knocking him down. "Don't you dare speak to me like that!" He bent down over L to look at him, face to face. "I did this for _you_- I did it _all for you_! I wanted to help you!" It took Light a moment to realize that he was now yelling. He inhaled and exhaled slowly so he could chill out.

L was stunned. His cheek was stinging and he could feel the tears gather at the corner of his eyes. There were so many words he wanted to scream back, but his whole body froze at being struck. His mind stopped and replayed the moment in his head over again.

A tear escaped and descended to L's chin.

Light spotted the drop. Guilt immediately washed over him. He hadn't meant to get rough with him; that was the exact opposite of what he'd come here for.

"L…I'm sorry. Did I-"

As he reached his hand to L's swollen cheek, L shrugged it off and pulled his knees to his chest.

"Leave me alone," the man whispered. More tears fell dripped off of his face.

"Please, L, I don't know what came over me." Light got on his knees in front of L. "I didn't mean to hurt you. Honest." He wrapped his arms around L.

"Don't touch me…" L's voice was shaking.

"I need you to listen to me."

"No…I don't want you near me…"

This made Light's heart ache. "Please. I love you…"

They both froze- L in shock (again) and Light in embarrassment.

L looked up. "What did you say?"

Light now had his own blush spread. He fumbled over his words. "That I, um, l-love you." There was a brief moment of silence between the men.

L's large eyes stared in disbelief while Light summed up enough courage to kiss him.

He leaned in slowly so L could have a five second head's up as to what was going to happen. Light gently place his lips on L's gaping mouth. Their lips touched for about three minutes. Light didn't really want to pull away-L's lips were soft and warm and he wanted to taste them-but he did when he felt the other man's hands on his shoulders.

L was now red as can be. To be honest, he had only kissed one other person in his life, but those circumstances were different. It was B, a little boy from the orphanage in England who had a bit of an obsession with him. The boy had threatened to kill himself because he thought he was never good enough for L, so L decided that it was the best way to get the boy to keep him happy. But now, this other man is trying to either kill him sweetly or rape him.

Light just stared at L. "Are you okay?"

"…yes…"

"Then, I'm going to kiss you again. Okay?"

L shivered. "…yes…"

Light leaned in again, and kissed L, a little more forcefully this time. His tongue licked at L's bottom lip. He let his hand travel back down the other man's chest again. L flinched as Light ran a finger over his nipple.

"Is this alright?" Light asked in a concerned voice.

"I don't know…," L said as another tremor ran down his spine at Light's touch.

"Well, does this feel good?" Light started to rub both buds with his thumbs.

L gasped in sharply and his back arched slightly forward. "A little bit…," he mumbled. Light smirked at L's innocence.

"Want it to feel even better?"

L raised a near-invisible eyebrow. Light took that as a sign that he wanted more. He flicked L's left nipple with his tongue and began sucking on it. At the same time, his other hand was inching its way back to the man's hips.

Light listened to L's moans, liking his voice more this way. He wanted L to get louder and moan his name, right up until that blissful moment. He moved his mouth over to the other bud and started sucking it too.

L was shaking violently. There was an odd feeling around his groin. He tugged on Light's hair, trying to signal him to stop causing the weird feeling.

Light ignored his silent pleas, but continued to move down L's chest. He was enjoying this, enjoying making the man who drove him to such extremes writhe in pleasure underneath his ministrations.

"St-stop….," L begged out loud, though it was so breathy it came out more like a gasp.

Light did, briefly, stop. He looked the other man in the eyes. "Does it hurt?"

He shook his head weakly.

"Then what is it?" His voice was soft, but had an aggravated tone to it.

"I-I-I-" L stuttered, not finding the words he was looking for. He wanted to push the man away. He wanted to shout at him that he wouldn't do anything like _this_ unless it was with someone he loved. He wanted to, but he didn't. He only stuttered and blushed like the virgin he was.

"What?" Light continued a asking. There was a moment when he just took time to stare at L in front of him. He was blushing hard and his eyes were looking avertedly around the room. It was like he was embarrassed about something.

Then, as thought he had an epiphany; song lyrics from one of his favorite _Bad Habits_ song popped into his head.

_Abstinence; just my way of telling them I'm waiting for love._

_There's no need to rush in,_

_Slow and steady wins my heart._

He could help laughing, not at L, but at his bottom-of-my-heart innocence.

"Your first time," he stated finally.

L blushed, though nodded his turned head slightly.

Light moved closer to his face. "Don't fret, love," he whispered sweetly, "I've been the slow and steady one this whole time. For so many years I waited for you, patiently. Now, I just want to feel you- your skin, your soft hair, your beautiful face." He kissed L on his nose, almost shyly.

"B-but I-I have no idea who are," L said, frustrated.

Light moved his hand down to rub at L's groin. "I'm Light."

L moaned at the feeling. "L-Light…"

"Yes," Light purred. "Say my name again." He rubbed harder.

"Light!" L's hips bucked forward into the sensation.

With every cry, moan and pant of his name, Light could feel his own problem getting harder and more noticeable. He moved closer to L's ear and whispered, "L, you're turning me on so much right now. I love your voice moaning my name…"

The hot breath on the side of his face made L blush, but the words set him on fire. L pulled Light in for an innocent kiss that quickly turned hot.

L's hands were snaking their way down to Light's pants- sure, he didn't really know _what_ he was doing, but he did attended health classes at the orphanage and watch videos on what "felt good" and what was considered "bad touching".

The pale hands stopped briefly at the hem of Light's pants before tugging them down his hips.

"L…you don't have to do anything…" Light's voice was extremely unconvincing. Oh, God, did he want L to do something to him. He wanted it so bad..

L pulled back to look the other man in the face, smiling his trade mark smile. " It's not fair if your doing all the work, Light. I know _that_ can't be too comfortable." Pale fingers wrapped around Light's pulsing problem.

Light moaned loudly, hips jerking forward automatically. He entwined his fingers in L's dark locks and pulled his head back as he started to kiss and lick his neck. Light couldn't stand it when he made these kinds of degrading sounds, but he hadn't done anything sexual in a very long time, even though he was married to a beautiful model.

"Ah…are you sure you're a…virgin?"

L nodded his head, still jerking Light off while he left a hickey trail down L's neck. "Just because this is my first time, doesn't mean I don't know stuff…," he said defensively, still sounding innocent.

L was driving Light crazy. The way he squeezed his hand on just the right places as he moved up and down on Light's erection and how he sensually rubbed the head was making his release slowly edge its way to the center of Light's mind.

"L-L…st-stop…I'm too… close…."

The pale man removed his hand and wrapped it in Light's brown hair.

Light kissed L forcefully, pushing him down on his back. L whimpered as he felt his own pants being pulled down to his ankles. "No underwear?" Light joked. L blushed. "It's okay; it only makes this easier." He moved his mouth down slowly and ghosted his breath over L's hard on. "Get ready, L. It's gonna' feel really good."

With that, Light went down on L.

L moaned out loudly, biting his lip and covering his mouth with his arm to muffle the noise. Light continued to suck. He took as much into his throat as he could-without gagging-, letting L thrust up as he started to swallow around it.

"OH, God!" The pale man nearly screamed at Light's tongue continued circling his erection. "L-Light! I-I'm go-gonna'…"

Light grunted and sucked harder as he reached his free hand down to massage the equally pale and twitchy sacs. He squeezed them tightly, let them go, and squeezed them again. L's hips bucked up and his mouth opened, though no sound escaped. His hand reached out to grip something-anything-, the other held Light's head in place while he continued to hump into the wet warmth.

The hand loosened and Light pulled away, smirking. "I take that you liked that."

He nodded weakly, only gasping for air.

"Well, we aren't done yet," Light said suggestively. He flipped L over. "I hope you can tell where this is going."

L turned his head around to look at him dubiously, still blushing. "B-but…how can it…f-fit…?"

"Wait a second," the brunette directed. He ran into the bathroom, returning not a second later with a bottle shampoo in hand. "This will help," he informed L. "But first, I have to, err, _prepare_ you."

"How?" He asked innocently. He neglected to notice the blush that was now on Light's face from having to explain to another grown man how to have sex.

"Well, I have to…never mind- the bottom line is that it will feel super good. Here, let me show you."

A minute later, there was a slick finger rubbing the man's virgin entrance. The finger first rubbed in circles before pressing against the hole and pushing inside.

L squeaked.

"It's okay, L. Just sit out the pain. Once you're all prepared, you'll feel much better."

The finger journeyed in further until it was physically impossible to go in more, when it started to flex around the tightness. It poked the walls that were wrapped so snuggly around it.

When Light thought that the small opening was ready for another finger, he gently added it in and so on until L had three of the digits inside him, all scissoring the hole.

L was still in pain and Light felt guilty about it. He had tried to hit his prostate, but had yet to find it.

"Light…," L whined. "It still hurts…"

Light grunted. "I know, I know. Just…just gimme a second." He poked his fingers around more vastly until he heard the man beneath him's breath hitch and his insides twitch. He found it. "Like that?"

L shook his head eagerly. "Again."

However, Light removed the fingers, causing him to whine again.

"What're you doing?" L asked, obviously disappointed.

"I'm going to put it in now." L nodded.

Light held the pale hips still as he placed his hard member at the opening and eased his way in. It was tight, but probably not as tight as it would have been before. He was being squeezed so much…and it felt so good…

L was shuddering. He was in so much pain, but Light said it would feel good, so he waited.

The brunette was on cloud nine. He had never felt so much pleasure as he did now, screwing the man he had admired for so long. L's hole was routinely clamping and unclamping on his erection as he pulled in and out. Every fiber of his being was tingling-not as much as his groin, though.

Out of the blue, Light slammed into the man, harder than before.

L gasped out. He felt that same thing get hit that had made him briefly see stars. He could feel himself squeeze around Light, who moaned lustfully. L decide to push back so the spot was hit again, this time harder since they both moved into the thrust.

L couldn't see, couldn't hear, couldn't think. The only thing that he could understand was this sudden need for more pleasure from this man he had just met. This was unbelievable. It was wrong. It was taboo. And, yet, it was so right. He had given up abstinence for the man who had dedicated himself to his beliefs and his words-wasn't that just as good as marriage?

Light was moving at an inhuman pace. He trusted in and out without fail, not missing a beat.

He was on fire and could feel that he was almost done. That tightness in his stomach told him so; it was getting closer and closer, more and more noticeable.

L moaned loudly, feeling his climax coming on. He reached a hand down to pump his own member.

As L noticed this action, Light decided to help out. He leaned in to lick at L's neck and reached another under L, past his erection, to his sacs and rolled them between his fingers.

"LIGHT!" L screamed as he came.

The inner walls surrounding Light's member trembled and squeezed him so much more and …Light just lost it.

He thrust into L hard twice before he came. Everything went white. All he could hear was his and L's moans.

"Light, you aren't gonna' leave me, are you?" L asked the man as they snuggled up in the big bed.

Light stroked his hair lovingly and chuckled. "Of course not. I told you I love you."

"Will you come back with me?"

"L, I wouldn't want anything else."

L sighed contently. He was going to get himself someone to come home to after all. "But wait. What about your wife?"

Light shrugged. "Whatever. She has plenty other people who she can go with. She'll be fine."

L simply nodded. That was good enough for him. He could be happy and guilt free.

-Inside The Bad Habits' Security Van-

"Wow…that was…_awkward_…," Lidner said after listening to the steamy, audio only sex scene with L and the mystery man.

The two men with her in the van blushed and stared at her disbelievingly.

The youngest, Givanni, asked, "are you serious, Lidner? I don't think I'll ever get mine out of my head." He had been listening to Near and Matsuda's audio.

Rester, the oldest, gulped gravely as he turned to face the others. "None of them could be as bad as _their's_." They all exchanged looks, remembering the last time they listened to Matt and Mello's recordings.

"Agreed."


End file.
